Falling Slowly In Time
by krit143
Summary: Draco has always hated Harry James Potter. He always hated his stupid beautiful face, stunning emerald eyes and most certainly that he rejected his friendship in year one, when his friendship was all that Draco ever wanted. With the years wearing on both Draco and Harry, could either of them ever learn to fall slowly, or will both of them be crushed carrying the weight on their own
1. Introduction

"If beauty is in the eye of the beholder, than none was more beautiful in Draco's eyes. A creature beyond any measure of beauty, almost too beautiful to be real. His history so dark and unknown, a mask had been put in place to shield him from others. A mask so seemingly real that old man Dumbledore couldn't see past it, or maybe didn't want to. Harry James Potter had stolen young Draco's heart, and Draco in return hated him for it.

It took all that Draco had to not fawn over Potter every time he saw him. Whenever he looked into those green eyes, even when filled with hate, he felt his heart skip a beat and knees grow weak. A Malfoy, however, cannot be weak. Covering up his love for Harry had been easy, for slandering Potter instead of loving him was the only way to keep not only his reputation among the Slytherins, but also his dark and dangerous secret safe. For if his father ever discovered the truth, it would be the end of the Malfoy heir. Hate instead of love, hurt him instead of hold him and cry (in private of course) instead of smile had been the life of the Slytherin for many years now, and both Draco and Harry, unbeknownst to each other, were close to breaking. The need for him was growing too strong, and so, consequently, was the hate thrown at the only person Draco ever loved. The year was growing to be too much, and falling slowly for each other may be his only hope if he wanted to survive.


	2. Chapter 1

Draco stormed out of Snape's office practically oozing hatred and anger. Slamming the door shut, he turned and fled down the abandoned hallway leading out of the dungeons. Grey eyes flashed silver as he replayed the conversation with Snape in his head, and all he knew was that he needed to get far away from the man. Usually, he and his Godfather got along quite well, for secretly, Snape wash't the cruel and horrible person that everyone else thought him to be. Although he never showed it, Snape loved Draco dearly and would akin him to be somewhat of a son. He was one of the only people Snape ever really loved, next to Lily of course. However, at that moment, Draco couldn't care less, for he was so enraged with the man and what he had asked him to-

Slamming into someone who was also blindly running through the halls, stopped Draco short as both of them crashed to the floor. Groaning in pain, Draco sat up, even more livid than before, and was about to absolutely rip the person's head off, until he found himself staring into watery green eyes. His breath caught in his throat, leaving him gaping and staring like a fish out of water.

"Draco? What the hell is wrong with you?" Harry gasped out quietly while holding his bleeding nose. Hearing the question snapped Draco out of his stupor.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you perfect Potter? Not getting enough praise from your loyal fans and needed some time to strut down the halls and mourn alone?" Draco sneered with a close resemblance to Snape. Expecting a biting reply, Draco was quite surprised as Harry chuckled softly in an almost defeated way.

"Why is it that you and Snape hate me so much for all the lies you've come to believe?" came the quiet and emotionless reply.

_What? _

"Why can't you just see me as me. Not for someone everyone else want's me to be?" Harry whispered to himself. But being the only two in the deserted hallway, Draco heard him loud and clear. Seeing his secret crush like this twisted something in the pit of his stomach. Draco felt sick as the events of the day caught up to him, and he practically deflated. He needed to be alone.

"Maybe we just desire the same things Potter," Draco said softly as he gingerly rubbed the spot where his shoulder had collided with Harry's nose. Startled, green shot up to meet silver, as Draco muttered a quiet spell to stop Harry's bleeding. Standing up Draco reached down and grasped the shorter boy's arm and pulled him up.

"Sorry Harry," Was the only explanation Draco gave as he turned and continued his walk away from the thing he desired most and the only person he could ever kill for.

**Cliffy?(:**  
**Btw the italics were Draco's thoughts!**


	3. Chapter 2

Draco felt like absolute shit, both physically and mentally. It was as if the very life was being drained out of him, and nothing could stop the pain. Walking up the stone stairs towards his bedroom had left him out of breath and as he lay on his bed, the room began to spin.

_So this is how I am going to die right? Pathetically, from climbing up the stairs, _He thought ruefully. Sighing, he tried to sit up, only to see black spots floating around in his eyes and feel his stomach churn wildly.

_I guess getting up isn't an option. _Flopping back down on his bed, Draco thought of the one thing that made his existence both horrible and worthwhile, a certain Gryffindor boy with startling green eyes, and hair that seemed to never lie flat.

_No, please anything but him. _Draco silently pleaded with his brain. _I hate him, I could never love him and even if i did... _Draco having had enough with his persistent thoughts, struggled to sit up out of his bed. The encounter with him in the hallway had left him absolutely baffled and confused. Although he would never admit it out loud, the sight of Potter in so much pain left his heart aching.

_I can't love you... _He thought as tears welled in his eyes. _I can't love you because if I did... it would be the end of both of us. _He laughed bitterly to himself,

"One of the only people I have ever loved would die if I admitted my love to him." He whispered softly.

"And who may that be?" A cold voice said suddenly.

Draco stared, eyes wide with fear and apprehension.

"Hello Draco,"

**BUM BUM BUMMMMM **

**Another cliffy?**

**WHO is IT!? **

**What will they say?! **

**Will Draco's secret be found out!? **

**BTW sorry for these being so short, I am just trying to update as fast as possible, and I find shorter clips of the story work better for my brain at this point!(: **

**Reviews would be amazing(:**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was panicking. Being stuck in small places was never a favorite pastime of his, but being stuck in a small, locked, cupboard-like closet was driving him into a panic attack.

_I'm going to die,_ he thought as he desperately tried once again to unlock the door. Every spell he tried using, however, seemed to backfire on him and cause only extreme pain as a result. The last thing he remembered was wandering the grounds of Hogwarts trying to clear his head, then a flash of light and then nothing.

_I can't believe I am stuck back in a bloody cupboard again, after spending my entire childhood just TRYING TO GET OUT OF ONE! _He screamed inwardly as memories from the past began to creep up out of the dark recesses of his mind. Whimpering softly, Harry backed into the nearest corner and curled up into a tight ball, as if to shield himself from the demons of his past.

*_FLASHBACK*_

It was so dark, and so cold. The winter wind was cruel and unforgiving as it whipped outside of the poorly built, threadbare shed. Frost could be seen forming slowly along the ground and everything on the inside was still, too still. The only sign of life was the faint rise and fall of a bruised chest and the cloud of ice that shuddered from it's bleeding lips. A child with now dim green eyes, and hair covered in snow, lay barely alive. The only warmth offered to this child was draining out of him from the stab wounds and cruel words that had been cut into his skin. His body could no longer shiver, his mind could no longer think of anything except of the half formed idea that maybe someone, somewhere, could maybe love him. It was a far fetched, alien concept to him, but it made him hold on for just a bit longer, through the storm that raged outside. Ice began to form over the pool of blood surrounding him and as he watched the ice crystals form, Harry knew that this time, his own family had killed him.

_*END FLASHBACK (for now)* _

"POTTER!"

Hearing the loud shout only drove Harry farther back into his corner and further into his own memories. By this point, Harry was shaking uncontrollably and practically gasping for breath. More shouts could be heard from outside of the door, as it seemed they were beginning to realize that the door was not opening for just anyone.

"You have to get it to open!" One voice pleaded with the other while banging on the door and cursing profusely. "He has to know!"

"Calm down," A voice said silkily, lacking it's usual sneer. "We will open it, we just have to wai-"

"WAIT? HE COULD BE DYING IN THERE FOR ALL WE KNOW! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO-" A sudden wave of pain stopped the rant short and a soft thump against the door signaled someone was now leaning heavily against it.

"LUCIUS!" Running could be heard coming closer to the door and the chaos was reaching a fevered pitch. The noise was becoming unbearable to the blonde against the door, and the world seemed to tilt. Falling to his knees, he listened to the voices all around him and tried to think of nothing but the green eyed boy beyond the door. Among the raucous voices and sparking magic, a moment of clarity and calm washed over him.

"Harry..." He whispered softly as a silver cloud began to escape from his very being and spread throughout the hallway and around the door. Being too caught up in their arguments, the others didn't notice until the door was suddenly blown off its hinges and thrown upwards towards the ceiling.

Startled green eyes looked up to meet equally startled grey, and everything was quiet.


End file.
